Season 1
'Season 1 '''of ''The Lion Guard is the first season of the show. It is set in the wet season of the Pride Lands. Development Ford Riley was tasked with inventing a new TV series for Disney. When he heard about how they wanted to expand The Lion King following a successful re-release of the film in 3-D in theaters and on Blu-ray, he came up with the idea for The Lion Guard. Since Disney specifically told him that it should have a universal appeal but be skewed a little more towards boys, he came up with the concept of The Lion Guard while looking to his son's games for inspiration.Interview Episode list The following is a list of episodes featured in of The Lion Guard TV series. Special Characters Debut *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Tiifu *Zuri *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Mufasa *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Mzingo *Mwoga *The Bravest (Scar's Guard) *The Fastest (Scar's Guard) *The Strongest (Scar's Guard) *The Keenest of Sight (Scar's Guard) *Shingo *Juhudi *Makuu *Ushari *Mtoto's Mom *Zito *Male Crocodile *Big Baboon *Jasiri *Thurston *Mbeya *Pim *Basi *Pua *Gumba *Gumba's Mother *Male Oryx *Male Turtle *Porcupine Brothers *Male Bushbuck *Mbuni *Male Mongoose *Muhanga *Mtoto *Young Hedgehog *Twiga *Muhangus *Male Eland *Ma Tembo *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Dogo's Siblings *Male Porcupine *Female Hare *Genet *Laini *Male Serval *Female Duck *Male Vulture *Kwato *Kambuni *Little Monkey *Jerboa *Tamaa *Female Mouse *Nala's Father *Muhimu *Swala *Hamu *Ajabu *Makucha *Mjomba *Haya *Ogopa *Mekundu Bats *Badili *Mapigano *Baby Baboon *Baby Baboon's Mother *Vuruga Vuruga *Young Rhino *Young Hare *The Bellow Fellows *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Zira *Kovu *Nuka *Vitani *Lioness *Klipspringer *Majinuni *Hafifu *Sokwe *Hadithi *Bupu *Boboka *Boboka's Son *Sable Antelope 1 *Young Aardvark *Female Wagtail *Chura *Young Rhino's Mother *Kifaru *Mwenzi Animals Debut *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Hyenas *Hornbills *Mandrills *Meerkats *Warthogs *Vultures *Cobras *Crocodiles *Jackals *Giraffes *Butterflies *Kudus *Wolves *Snakes *Lizards *Ladybugs *Golden Wolves *Wild Dogs *Crowned Cranes *Wildcats *Turtles *Oryxes *Chameleons *Aardwolves *Elands *Sable Antelopes *Ostriches *Gazelles *Monkeys *Turacos *Bee-eaters *Elephants *Flamingos *Bats *Pythons *Fishes *Rhinoceroses *Caterpillars *Wildebeests *Galagos *Zebras *Snails *Baboons *Tickbirds *Flies *Cockroaches *Ants *Buffaloes *Hyraxes *Mongooses *Aardvarks *Bushbucks *Hedgehogs *Porcupines *Chimpanzees *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Yellow Wagtails *Fleas *Oxen *Goats *Otters *Geese *Jerboas *Ducks *Hares *Genets *Servals *Dung Beetles *Utamu *Drongos *Forest Hogs *Mice *Impalas *Sand Cats *Okapis *Leopards *Termites *Elks *Klipspringers *Gorillas *Pangolins *Eagles *Ravens *Finches *Toads *Ticks Group Debut *The Lion Guard *Simba's Pride *Janja's Clan *Mzingo's Parliament *Ono's Flock *Basi's Pod *Twiga's Herd *Big Baboon's Troop *Makuu's Float *Ma Tembo's Herd *Thurston's Herd *Mbeya's Crash *Mbuni's Flock *Reirei's Pack *Pim's Group *Laini's Group *Muhimu's Herd *Swala's Herd *Mjomba's Pack *Baby Baboon's Troop *Jasiri's Clan *Outsiders *Sokwe's Troop *Bupu's Herd Location Debut *Pride Lands *Pride Rock *The Lair of the Lion Guard *Rafiki's Tree *Watering Hole *Hakuna Matata Falls *Outlands *Outlands Volcano *Flat Ridge Rock *Ukuni Woods *Big Springs *Lake Matope *Grove of Trees *Nyani Grove *Acacia Savanna *Lake Kiziwa *Ushari's Hole *Mekundu Cliffs *Broken Rock *Chakula Plains *Mizimu Grove *Aardvark Dens *Ndefu Grove *Big Ravine *Mapema Rock *Flood Plains *Utamu Tree *Mbali Fields *Maji Baridi Falls *Rocky Ridge *Embamba Canyon *Nandembo Caverns *Chekundu Cliffs *Reirei's Cave *Back Lands *Mirihi Forest *Badili's Tree *Laini's Tree *Rocky Plains *Urembo Meadows *Mapango Cliffs *Big Baboon Tree *Jasiri's Watering Hole *Zira's Den *Termite Mounds *Giraffe Watering Hole *Theluji Mountains *Sokwe's Cave *Maumivu Thorn Patch *The Tallest Tree *Misty Falls Mentions *Reedbucks *Kulu *The Zimwi *Timon's Ma *Owls *Starlings *Red Rocks *Summer Springs Songs *A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) *Our Kupatana Community *Tonight We Strike *Kion's Lament *We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) *Don't Make a Stink *Bunga the Wise (song) *Make Way for Bunga the Wise *Duties of the King *Outta the Way *Jackal Style *Our Kupatana Community *My Own Way *All Hail the Vultures *Utamu (song) *Utamu (credits) *Hero Inside *Bird of a Thousand Voices *Panic and Run *Trail to Hope *Trail to Hope (credits) *Hakuna Matata *Life in the Pride Lands *We'll Make You a Meal *Find Your Roar *Chungu's Lament *Baboons! (song) *Beware of the Zimwi *Lions Over All *Stand Up, Stand Out *Kuishi Ni Kucheka *Running with the King *Hadithi the Hero *Makin' Hippo Lanes *Tickbirds and Rhinos References Category:Seasons Category:Directory